The present disclosure relates to a charge controlling system, a charge controlling apparatus, a charge controlling method and a discharge controlling apparatus wherein control for a battery unit is carried out, for example, in response to sensor information of a sensor which the battery unit has.
A battery which can be charged is widely spread. If a charging process is carried out for such a battery as just described at a high temperature, then the charge efficiency drops and the temperature of the battery rises. If the temperature of the battery rises, then there is the possibility that the performance of the battery may drop. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-056962 discloses a technology wherein the lowest temperature of a cell and the highest temperature of another cell from among a plurality of cells are compared with each other such that the charging power is limited when the temperature difference between them is equal to or higher than a predetermined value.